blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 138
is the 138th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Mereoleona continue her assault on Rhya, Mereoleona wonders if this is all Rhya has even through he is supposed to be one of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's best. Rhya thinks about how there is no time to escape or heal himself with magic. Zora thinks about how Mana Zone allows the user to use the mana surrounding them to increase their abilities, while also commenting about how Mereoleona is not normal. Asta thinks about how amazing Mereoleona for overwhelming a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye member, while they struggled against another. Mereoleona comments about how she will just pummel Rhya to ash if this is all that he has, which Rhya thinks about how he is done for. Elsewhere, Yuno take out some members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun with a multiples of the same spell, while also commenting about how they will not be able to stop him. Mimosa notices that Yuno is capable of using the skill Mana Zone, and thinks about how Yuno has such amazing overwhelming sense and skill. Yuno hears a sound, and notices a pulse. A little while back when the Royal Knights first infiltrated the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, Gauche, Grey, and Gordon are all sitting together at the Black Bulls Base. Gauche wonders what is with Grey and Gordon for sitting so close to him, and how something is off since the rowdier guys are gone. Gauche tells the two that they can rest since he will take care of any missions. Gordon and Grey each reply in their own way about how they will join him on any mission, which Gauche wonders what they are going on about. Grey thinks about how she has to be her true self without being embarrassed since they are comrades, while Gordon thinks about how he wants to be friends with everyone but has to just settle with being friend with his more silent comrade right now. Gauche then tells the two that he is going to his room to finish his project and to contact him if a mission comes in. Grey says that its too embarrassing to be see alone, while Gordon says that being alone with a woman is setting the bar too high and that Gauche should stay since they are friends. Gauche becomes irritated and wonders what is wrong with the two. Grey decides to try to start a conversation and asks about what he is making, which Gauche replies that he is making a doll in the shape of his sister. Gordon also reveals that he like dolls too, and shows them the dolls that he made that all resemble the Black Bulls. Grey thinks about how they are all scary, while Gauche tells Gordon that he is a scary man and if Gordon wants to get closer to everyone then he should go easier on the intimacy. Gauche says that he is going to the bathroom and asks where it is, which Gordon says that its on the second floor right now. Gauche then comments about why the rooms shift around, which Gordon replies that its was like to this when he joined. As Gauche comments about how its a pain and if there is a point to this type of magic, which Grey tells him to hurry back. Gauche then comments about how their a rumor that its a ghosts doing instead of magic, which Grey looks out the window and sees a scary figure. As Grey screams, more break in through the front. As Gauche wonders who they are, Grey is embarrassed and Gordon wonders if they are hear to be his friend. Gauche tells them get ready for the battle since its a raid. As one of them break his Mary doll, Gauche gets angry for what they done. Valtos, Rades, and Sally appear outside of the Black Bulls base. Rades and Sally each comment about how Asta is not at the base, which Valtos tells the two to not forget their objective. Rades then comments about how he will be able to get himself some nice toys while here. Suddenly Gauche uses a spell to destroy some of Rades corpses. Gauche, Gordon, and Grey walk out and Gauche comments about how they are going to fight back hard even through they do not now who is behind this. Fights *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally Magic and Spells used References Navigation